


The Endless Madness (FNaF! Fairy Tail AU)

by ahri2003



Category: Fairy Tail, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen, LMAO IDK HOW TO TAG, august doesn't exist cause i hate that plot, don't ask me about elizabeth, erza doesn't do shit in this au save for jokes, everyone is ooc, first time posting here..., more fnaf references than fairy tail, some of the characters in the tag are supporting or hinted, the ships are subtly hinted, zeref is petty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: "The madness never ends, up in my mind,"- FNaF 6 Song 'Madness'You know the story, right? But do you want to know the whole story behind those lies... Yes, all of those stories are a lie, just so only a few knows about it... But do you want to go deeper?-???





	1. Prologue

??? ??, ????

In the dark empty place, a voice speaks out of nowhere. It whispers to no one but to themselves.

They only speak to themselves,since there is no one that they could talk to.

Especially this story...

"I might be dead... I know. He got what he deserved... You know the story, right? It's over, time to put it there, just like how they say..."

The darkness replies with a silence, just as they continue to speak.

"Some things are best left forgotten."

Then they chuckle slowly.

"There is more than you think... The story is deeper than what you understand, based on what we told you, right? You even know that it ends in flames,"

"But do you know the past? The present? Or the future of this story?"

...

They sigh." Sure, after all... Some of what we say... Are different than what they told you. Even she forgot the death of hers, the Marionette, August 8... Even our deaths and horrors we faced right where it all began. All gathered together in one place,"

"Then the tragedy is deeper that it bleeds to the floor of where it once stood... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,"

"The place disguised of fantasy and fun coming to life, but I don't think that it is fun. It's in itself, a labyrinth and nothing more..."

They just mutter to themselves, talking to no one until they sigh." But the question is? Do you want to go deeper?"

"The question is: Do you want to go deeper... Into the Madness..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
May 15, 1965

In the summer of 1965, a dark deep purple black car can be seen parking down the street. A man slowly step out of the car, revealing a raven haired man, carrying a pile of notes and books of any science subjects that he learned.

He slowly closes the door of his car and looks at the apartment in front of him. Sighing to himself as he looks down on his arms to see the stacks of notes and papers that he needs for his project on business. And of course, for someone.

He was about to go to the apartment's door, hoping that she would help him on his problems. But he bumps into someone, only for him to fall on his butt.

"Hey!" He yells as he grabs the piles of papers on the ground, scattered. Then the voice chuckles softly." My, my, young man, you're papers are well-written,"

Zeref was flustered when he hears his compliment on his papers. He looks at him in the eye, as the man gives him the papers, all arranged in order.

"Thank you, Mr-"

"Gildarts Clive, nice to meet you, M-"

"Zeref, Zeref Dragneel. Nice to meet you Mr. Clive."

"Nice to meet you either, Dragneel. I hope that we could meet once again. But just call me Gildarts,"

"Sure M- I mean uh- Gildarts! Thank you!" Then he runs through the apartment. He sighs remember the older male, smilimg since this is the first time outside of his life to compliment his work. No one even understand what he wrote on his papers. In fact, most of it are all complicated to understand.

He then wonders now, why he is in front of the door, the door of his girlfriend. Zeref sighs and then opens it to reveal, a blonde woman smiling at him as she studies her notes and drawings of the Zodiacs.  
'The stars are beautiful,' she whispers to him as he sighs." So how's the job, Zeref?"

He flops down beside of her, sighing once more as he puts his arm around her back." It's getting repetitive that it became boring for me,"

"What do you mean, repetitive and boring?" The woman ask him as he sighs." Same day as always. Talking about business with math?! I mean yeah, it is important but then... Really why?"

She just laughs as he sighs." I don't Zeref but it seems that you seem so interesting when I hear those things about business,"

Zeref just smiles as he hugs her." That's nice to hear, Layla,"

She just sighs and pats his back." Any time,"  
\---  
May 20, 1965  
Zeref just sighs and reads a book of robotics, while drinking his fair share of coffee. He just sits there, in the corner of the cafe, hoping that the air conditioner would hit him in this direction.

He just sighs when it didn't. Zeref just basically stands up and leaves the shop, only to see a man that who he just meet five days ago.

"Hi?" He greets him with a sigh as the man sighs." So it's been five days huh?"

Zeref just laughs.

He just laughs.

That's all you need to know, when you don't know how to start a conversation.

"I sometimes have to wonder about how you are just laughing there?"

"No! I'm not!" Zeref just laughs once again, waving it off then he sees the box.

The box might be simple but it contains a bunch of robotic spare parts  
", So what's inside of it?"

Gildarts just shows him what's inside of it. A container full of screws and tools, arranged neatly inside a tiny container where he could see how neat and organized the contents despite the wires and scraps dangling on the outside.

"What are you making on?" He asks him as he sighs." Making a robotic creation to entertain myself as me and my wife have been planning to have a child. We've been planning to but it's already been almost a decade... So yeah-"

Zeref snaps his fingers and looks at him. I think that we could do something about this, since I kind of work on robotics for a bit. Since 'Robotics is my passion' or what would you like to say,"

"Dragneel... You know how long me and my wife have been planning to have a child of our own. I think that it would be great to hear about this one..."

"So I think that we should head back to where I was a moment ago... Right in the coffee shop,"

The older male just nods as they head to the cafe, talking about there life.


	3. Chapter 2

??? ??, ????

"So you know that the day they met, wasn't somewhere unfortunate like the last time, but a different one, huh?"

...

"Would you like to hear..."

"More?!"  
\---  
June 2, 1965

Zeref sighs in relief, laying on his bed, relaxing. He could now enjoy his time for life then stops and realizes that he is unemployed." Fuck! I need a job!"

Then he realizes that he just did those shit for his parents." Oh yeah... My course, my studies..."

"Fuck! Gildarts!" He rushes down the halls of the apartment, making sure to agree of where they'll meet.

Sighing as he finally reaches the cafe to see the older male reading a newspaper. He looks up and smiles, gesturing him to sit, making him sigh.

The two sat there in silence, not knowing what to talk to each other. Then Gildarts sighs," So... Got any interest since you're still looking for a job?"

Zeref looks up from his book, taking in dates from his drawing, sighing." I'm kind of wanting to take in robotics but... I don't think my parents would even like to see me working on some cheap ass entrepreneurship-"

"What do you mean 'cheap ass?' The only thing that matters for you is to find a job that suits your needs... You know like entertainment, Dragneel?"

He sighs and puts his pen, down looking at him like he was joking but he wasn't." OK, what is your interest then?"

"Robotics and entrepreneur... Creative is interesting and kids will surely love it." Gildarts smiles as he shows him a blueprint of a bear and a rabbit.

"Wow... They look... Beautiful..."

"I told you but, how about I'll introduce you to it..."

"That's great!"  
\---  
??? ??, ????

" It seems so strange to recognize... It?... A fai... Faint... Memory... How... Did... We... G... Go...-"

"Wrong... How... Why?!"  
\---  
July 7, 1965

"You know... This seems entertaining, to work with..." Zeref smiles as he grabs a fabric to sew it. "Whatever floats in your head..."

They sigh as they continue to work." Gildarts...?"

The man looks at him and stops at whatever he was doing." What is it?"

"Have you ever made something like this... Before?" Zeref ask.

He just laughs softly and nods." I did but... Most of them are prototypes. I only need to work on something that seems natural... Ever heard of magic?"

Zeref just nods." You mean like the ones in those fairy tales that children read, and thought that it was full of rainbows and sparkles. Yeah... But then it was actually just a story of how your actions affected everything you do..."

Gildarts nods again." Yeah... Like those fairy tales... Imagination of inventing a fragment of it into reality... Like how these suits were. But it also have a cost... Your mind,"


	4. Chapter 3

April 13, 1966

 

Zeref wakes up filling dizzy from something... Did he really get a hangover?

He sighs... Remembering how ironic his words where to Gildarts, over a year ago.

"How your actions affect everything you do?"

Then his mind shot up when he heard someone snoring beside him... He removes the covers to see a blonde woman, sleeping next to him, naked.

Not just any blonde woman that he knew, but a stranger. He groans as he combs his hair in frustration. He remembered how frustrated he is that his friend, best friend Layla Heartfilia is engaged to someone named Jude, or what his name was.

He even remembered going somewhere, but didn't remember from how it happened...

"Oh shit... Why now?" He whispers to himself, as he gets up and fixes himself, not bothering to look at what's behind him.

"Shit... What now?" He asks himself as he looks at the peaceful town.  
\---  
July 29, 1966

Zeref hears the sound of knocking from his door. He groans and opens the door, to see the same blonde woman standing in front of him." Who are you?" He ask.

The girl looks away nervously then back to him." Is there something you need?"

She shakes her head 'no' and looks like she was about to cry." Hey, uh-"

"Please! Help me!"

He just looks at her, confused.' Who is she?'

"I kind of recognize, you... A few months ago..." She whispered as Zeref stands there.' What is she talking about?'

"I beg your lovely pardon but, what do you mean?"

"I kind of recognized you... When I was at-"

"The Jr's?"

She nods as she looks at him. "Yeah and I..."

His eyes widened when he heard those words.

"Pregnant..."

'Shit!'

"You? I-I-"

"Uh?"

"Fuck!" Zeref then slams the door at her face, locking it as he takes deep breathes." Damn it! I can't even-"

Then he decides to call his Gildarts.  
\---  
"I'm sorry,"

"Zeref..."

"Please, just talk to her..."

"How can I?! I don't even know her, let alone love her!"

"Please think of it... You need to talk to that girl..."

"How?! I am not fine since I already lost a friend!"

"..."

"... Gildarts...?"

Then Zeref stands up and looks at him." Why does this shit sounds hard for me?! Do you even know how it fucking feels?! No, right!"

"Zeref-"

"Why did this happen?"

"Just talk to her... That'll settle your head down,"

"..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...  
"Alright..."  
\---  
August 8, 1966

A few weeks have passed, he sighs deciding to contact the poor girl for a 'date.' He grimaces as he looks from the distance to see Gildarts smiling at him, along with his wife as they walk down the street.

Then he gulps when he sees her, sitting next to him, reading a book." Literature? How very,"

"What?" She asks him, lowering he earphones down."Awful,"

She frowns and sighs, not wanting to get herself into this mess. She reaches her hand out to him, a gesture.

"My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermilion... You?"

Zeref sighs as he whispers," Zeref... Dragneel,"


	5. Chapter 4

October 21, 1967

Zeref just sighs as he looks at Gildarts, smiling sadly as he holds his two month daughter in his arms. He just couldn't believed it...

His wife died after giving birth from their daughter whom he named Cana. Zeref could just look at this sight with sheer envy.

'How could he sit there, smiling when his wife died?! I only look at my son, with hatred yet he fucking smiles to her!' He grits his teeth at the thought of that woman named Mavis Vermilion, now Mavis Dragneel.

He only married her, cause of that pitiful look on her face. It didn't help that his mother died from an accident, a few hours after.

Yet Gildarts in front of him, is supposed to look at this situation of his with pure bitterness but no! It was a bittersweet with its sweetness toppling the bitterness more!

"Is something wrong?" Gildarts looks at him, softly. Zeref just shakes his head," No... Nothing. I just wonder about something."

"Alright... So what is it then?"

"I just wonder why... You're still happy even though, you lost your wife,"

"Life goes on, Zeref. You got to live your life to the fullest, even if the odds were against you, even that includes facing death itself,"

"Oh... Yeah..." He mutters as he glares at the other male's daughter, who he named as Cana.

'Why are you happy, after all that you've been through?'  
\---  
June 28, 1971

"You what?!"

"Zeref calm down..."

"Calm, down? What makes you think that this is easy, huh?!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"We understand OK... You don't want to marry Mavis but you don't have to drag your younger brother to this,"

"Fine then... Take a piss for all I care! Don't you dare talk to me... I'll stay at Gildarts' house for the night!"  
\---  
September 6, 1971  
"How are the suits?" He asks the ginger-haired male as he sighs." It's done but, I need to use them also for entertainment-"

"You mean make them like animatronics?" He asks making the man nod.

"Yeah... So I could use some help with you... Mind adjusting this for me," Gildarts smiles at him, as Zeref mentally rolls his eyes at him.

"Sure..." He mumbles as he looks at the suit's components." Springlocks?"

"Yeah... Use to hold them back but-"

"But?"

"Carelessness means danger... It's like a bear trap. Place it on that specific area first then chase your prey in the woods. Then once they got near the trap, one fatal mistake: They outsmarted you and you step on your own trap."

"Are you using-"

"Analogies? Yes... If you could call that. It could also be comparable to shooting yourself on the foot. But this one," he triggers one of the locks and the rest of it, snaps.

Zeref looks at it, intrigue, but his face held little to no emotion." Interesting... I sometimes wonder if the parents would notice the dangers of this,"

"Nice..."  
\---  
"So how is Natsu and Erza? I also heard that you had a daughter... And how is your son, Rahkeid?" Gildarts says as Zeref just sighs.

"They're fine..." He says.' Even though I want to see them dead,'

"Really?" Gildarts smiles as he drinks a cup of coffee." Surely taking care of those can be handy,"

"Taking care of only one kid and is way better than two,"

"If only you'd like to say that... Even though you prefer to spend your time here, with..." Gildarts turned around and looks at the golden rabbit as Zeref gulps, swallows his saliva as he fidgets his fingers.

"It was nothing... I like the rabbit though," Zeref whispers.

"But I kind of spilled my coffee on it, last night..."

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 5

August 8, 1973

"Interesting..." The two looks at the front of the pizzeria, with a smile. They slowly enter the building taking its, view.

"Interesting,right?" Gildarts looks at Zeref as he nods at him." Fredbear's right?"

"Yeah..."  
\---  
"Uh, oh! How UNFORTUNATE!"

"How UNFORTUNATE!"  
\---  
March 2, 1974

Gildarts opens the door to see Zeref tired, and pale as he sloppily wrote his paperwork." Did you overwork last night?"

"I did..."

"Did you had a fight with Mavis again?"

"No... Just things,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..." He looks away as he sighs." Mind if I could go home, early?" Zeref asks as Gildarts nods at him.

"Yes."  
\---

Zeref opens the door of the basement, smirking to himself as he stands there staring at the animatronic in front of him. He could see those green eyes, softly glowing in the dark. He could also identity her red hair, white clown-like face, moving , staring at him.

"How have you been?"

...

"I literally forgot to even show this one to Gildarts, huh?"

...

"Pretty much..." With that he slams the door and looks around to see Mavis.

She's looking at him, more like the thing behind him." What?"

She sighs and asks him," What is that?"

"Oh! Just a heaping pile of scraps, that's all," he groans, remembering that he only made Mavis do the 'Just copy-paste my last name and pretend that we're married' shit that he pulled off.

"But I saw something... A girl, a robot girl to be exact?" She looks at him as he groans.

"Why? Why are you so nervous about it?" He asks her.

"I saw the blue-"

She flinches when she sees him glaring at her.

"What?!"

"I uh-" then her eyes widened when she sees a knife being stabbed through her stomach." Zeref...?"

She looks up to see him, glaring at her as she falls on the floor, bleeding and clutching her stomach." Why did you look at it?"

...

"Mavis..."

"I... Saw... Something... A scooper? A device, isn't it?"

"Yes... A device..."

"For... What? What do you need it for?"

He smirks and leans to whisper something in her ear." I hate everything about this... Life... Especially children... So joyful and innocent and I hate it!"

With that he stabs her on the chest...  
\---  
"Zeref Dragneel?" A police officer questions him, as he stares at him, calmly.

"Yes?"

"We're so sorry about your lost, but we found your wife's dead near the alley, inside of a garbage bag. We believed that she went missing a week ago... Are you ok?"

Zeref just looks at them, silently and says," I'm fine... It seems that this is such a tragedy if you think about it... Losing your wife that who loves you wholeheartedly, die."

He mentally rolls his eyes just by hearing his words that come out of his own mouth.

"I understand, sorry,"

"It's OK... I just feel numb about my feelings of this situation... It's pretty sad to watch everyone that you love die after all..."

"Right..."

"But how would life goes on if you are immortal...?"

"Uh, Dragneel?"

"I'm asking you about this... How would it feel for you?"

"A tragedy... Like a black wizard that who resurrected his dead brother, cursed by a god and killed everyone that he loved?"

"It sounds familiar for me... That's how I also view life... Much like him..."

...

...

"But can I go now?"

"Yes... After all, this is an interrogation, not a chitchat,"

"?"

"Get out of my house, please,"  
\---  
He sighs and looks at the robot with sullen eyes as he caresses her hair." I hope that you understand why... I'm here, with you,"  
\---  
May 21, 1974  
"How are you feeling, today?" Gildarts asks Zeref as he traces the rims of the cup of his iced coffee.   
" Yeah, I'm fine,"

"After all, Mavis died, but you're fine?"

"Yeah... But-"

"What is it?"

"I want to show you something,"

"OK, then show me,"

"In the basement," he gestures as they approach the basement room. Zeref gestures by opening the door to reveal something...

"A robotic humanoid?"

"She's lovely right?"


	7. Chapter 6

??? ??, ????

"Father, why? Did I do something wrong? What is it?"  
\---  
October 17, 1975  
"Elizabeth, we should better get going... You know, not wanting to make father worry..." Rahkeid groans as the said girl throws a temper tantrum at him. The two of them were about to leave the amusement park not wanting to make there father upset.

"Buwt Ise Screm!" She kicks him on the shin making him sigh." Fine... OK. I'll get you an ice cream,"

"Yay!"  
\---  
Gildarts glares at the man that who is working on that robotic clown. He already notices of why Zeref is... Strange, if he likes to word it out.

"Have you got any leads on how Mavis died?" He asks him as he shrugs." Why should I have to get the tracks on her case?" Zeref whispers as he continues to tweak the robot's wirings.

"I'm saying is that you seem nonchalant about this. She's your wife," Gildarts said as he fixes the golden bear and rabbit's structure.  
\---  
"Come to think of it..." The voice mutters to themselves, reminiscing some memories of that place.

"I almost forgot to tell you about Fredbear's Family Diner..." They sigh remembering how joyful and exciting the party is. It is always full of smiles and laughter...

But-

"Someone had to fuck up our lives that bad... "They whisper fixing the furry white collar of their black Russian coat.

They pace back-and-forth muttering some stuff, that could slip from their mouth." You already know it by then... He-"  
\---  
"Yeah, my wife... Not,"

"Zeref..." Gildarts groans, not like how this is going.

"She might be my wife but to hell with her dying then," he looks at the older male as they glare at each other.

"What did Mavis even do to you?!"

"Ruined my life,"

"Zeref just because you got her accidentally pregnant, doesn't mean that you have to act like shit to her!"

"Fine! I murdered her OK! You happy!" Zeref yells as Gildarts looks at him with shock." What the fuck?!" The older man yells as Zeref sighs.

"Yeah! I did murder her... Why?! The animatronic's blueprint... She saw it, without my consent and I 'accidentally' stab her!" He yells trying to make an excuse hoping Gildarts would buy it.

However the man just glares at him, carries the Fredbear suit in his arms as he says," I won't buy your bullshit, my friend."

With that, he left Zeref alone.

"Fine! So be it," he mutters as he continues to fix the robot.

A few minutes later...

The door slams open to reveal Rahkeid carrying a four year old Elizabeth in his arms.

"I really should run some chores now..." He mutters as he sets her on the couch.

"So... Home now?"

"Yeah!"  
\---  
Gildarts sits on the chair of his diner table, working on these new set of animatronics. He is deeply in concentration as he screws and unscrews some bits of the machine.

'Clink'

'Clank'

'Clink'

"Dad?" He looks down and sighs to see his daughter, holding the purple plushie that who she named Theodore.

"What are you doing, don't you think that it is late at night, Cana?"

Cana looks down as Gildarts sighs then slowly smiles." Alright. I'll make sure to keep those monsters away,"

The girl smiles as she feels the warmth in his arms as he carries her in her bedroom. Gildarts smiles as he helps her settle down in her bed.

"Are you alright now?" He asks.

She nods at him, giving him the book,"Please."

Gildarts just chuckles as he spends his time reading with his daughter, until the two of them fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Gildarts locks up the door of his house as he and his daughter go to his car. He sighs as he fastens the seatbelt of his and Cana.

The two then go to school where Gildarts sees Rahkeid, talking to her, making him sigh as he leaves to go and work in his garage.

"I surely need to work on those things again," He mutters as he picks up a scrap of metal. He proceeds to set them down in the working table.  
\---  
"So how's Uncle Zeref?" Cana asks Rahkeid as he sighs." Great... But not really,"

"Why?"

"He's busy. I don't even think he had time unlike your dad," he grumbles as he watches his friend, sighing." I sometimes wonder what he's doing since-"

"OK... But I don't even know what he's up to. Have you?"

"I wonder, either."  
\---  
Zeref Dragneel sits on his desk as he works on a device. He works on some bits of it, working on its wires and mechanics. Then he stops, picking it the device up.

He squints at the device's detail. The device is a small round disk, with bits of pieces still needed to be polished.

He flips it around to see its external. A tiny purple insignia of the Alvarez Empire as he'd like to call it, was place in the center, to know who owns it. He flips it back to work on the pieces needed for the insignia to be more useful.

He smiles at his work...

'SBM' it reads...  
\---  
??? ??, 2025

A woman with long silvery hair, as she glares at the screen then to the right beside her, to see a golden rabbit waving at her.  
\---  
Gildarts then sighs as he decides to name the four animatronics. Writing their names on the golden paper as he tapes it on the respective suits. Then he goes to the living room to rest.

What a long day it was.

He sits there, tugging on his flannel as he wonders what to name him...

The star of the show.

He sits there thinking not until he realizes that he needs to go to Cana's school.

He rushes to his car as he starts the engine, quickly.  
\---

Zeref sits there looking at the tall clown, sitting in the darkness.  
"You look lonely,"

...

"You could say that for yourself, even though you are quiet... Oh wait. You're not yet active, after all."

...

"I was even wondering when will your Showtime starts... Maybe after another part of the job falls."

...

"Father! I'm home!"  
"Daddy we're here now!"

"Oh... I guess that you shall sleep first."  
\---  
Gildarts and Cana are sitting in the car, listening to the comfortable silence between them as Gildarts then plays 'Never Gonna Let You Down' on the playlist.

"How's life, my daughter?" He asks her without breaking his eye contact from the road. He patiently waits for her answer as the song grew quiet.

"It's great like always! Also I get to mention what your work is!" She smiles as she twiddles with her fingers making the man smile.'I'm so proud to be her father,'

Gildarts then hums in content as he could tell that his daughter is having a good time from school. He smiles as he pats her head while looking at the road.

"I'm joyful to hear you enjoying your day even though I spend my time at the garage with those machines," he slowly frowns noticing that he spends his time with his creations more often than his daughter.

"But you're still spending time with me at the garage while I work on my own, dad. I mean the house wasn't dark and lonely with you in here," she replies with a smile.

"Is that so? I'm honoured... But I would like to let you help me out on this," Gildarts then smiles back, relieved that she wasn't mad at him

"Really?!" She beams happily.

"Yeah," Then the two laugh as the sun sets from the horizon.  
\---  
Zeref just groans.


	9. Chapter 8

??? ??, 2025

"I don't understand... How did this... Game... Have this thing beside me?!"  
\---  
??? ??, ????

"He's here... Always waiting to tell us more, huh? Poor them. They're so unfortunate to know that this is where it all started."  
\---  
August 8, 1976

A figure just stands on his study table, reading the animatronic's blueprint.

The Marionette

He analyzes how this thing would function. Reading and taking notes on it. Then he sighs as he thinks of a way.

Then the door slams open, revealing a tired Gildarts glaring at him." What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be- What were you doing with their blue prints?"

Zeref then looks at it then to him." Working on the Marionette, of course."

"Look," Gildarts shuts the door slowly then looks at him,"I know that you are still gonna excuse your stabby feelings on me but we need to go to entertain."

"Stabby for me then, not unless you have to prepare to keep an eye on her," Zeref mutters as he and Gildarts left the Parts and Service.  
\---  
Gildarts then straps a green glowing bracelet on her right wrist." Cana, I know that you are already old and smart to understand, right?" He smiles at her.

Cana then nods and smiles back at him." I know dad but... Promise me that you will take me to meet 'The Star of the Show' for me."

He nods and hugs her, not knowing that this will be the last time he speaks to her.

"OK... I'll show it to you later," she smiles as she pulls her sleeves down.  
\---  
??? ??, 1984

A figure with green eyes sighs as she pats the brown bear's face." You promised me..." Then suddenly switches to white." Who?"

Then switches back to the other color then the other until the right eye is green while the left eye is white." Someone that I loved dearly to me..."

"Like a parent?"

"Yes... A father. Someone that who went mad for a child that he lost. It feels cold and empty..."

"Just like the rain, outside?"

"Yes... Ironically. You always claim that also happened to you, right?"

"..."

"Uh-"

"I just missed them..."

"Your parents-"

"My brother and my friends... I mean I haven't spoken to them... For three years."

Then the figure shakes their head." That's a painful way to feel... I lost myself for- doesn't matter. I only need to know myself,"

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Hey-"

"Just rest. We don't want to get him on the loose, do we?"

"Yeah,"

Then the figure's eyes became green once again, not a trace of white." The others are like animals but I'm very aware..."

"I'm sorry,"  
\---  
Zeref then looks at Cana as she tries to walk around Freddy's. Sighing that this will go smooth. Then he turns around to see her talking to Elizabeth and-

That's not Rahkeid, right?

Wait, he's fucking blonde not-

Oh just Natsu. Talking to Elizabeth, man he can't even believe that he and his daughter both having the same age.

Sighing that Rahkeid wasn't here, cause of some colds. He says...

"Screaming toddlers everywhere," he mutters as he approaches Cana. Then the said girl knows that something was eerie about him.

She just didn't know what it is but-   
'Run!'

With that she runs off to somewhere else... Hoping he can't catch her.

Zeref then was about to leave but sees that no one suspects something suspicious, right? Gildarts... Nah, fucking around with that furry of his. Fuck!

Then he runs off to the alley, seeing her shaking in fear. She then slams her hand on the glass, hoping someone could hear her.

But all she sees was...' Why are they ignoring me?!'

"The Puppet knows... They know," she turns around to see Zeref with his one arm hiding behind his back. Cana then turns around with pure terror, written in front of her.

"You think that escaping is the smartest thing that you can do? I thought that you're smart, but not," with that he drags her into the darker parts of the alley as she screams, hoping that someone would hear her.

Then Gildarts notices on where Zeref is and so is she. He then notices the Marionette exiting the building, following it as they walk. Then he hears some sparks and circuits failing which he realizes that they are not yet water resistance. He continues to follow it until-

The puppet falls on the ground, deactivated. Right beside the body was hers. Coated with blood on her dead body, while the green bracelet glows.

Gildarts then shakes in fear and sadness. He covers his mouth as he prevents the sobs from escaping but fails.

The sobbing grew to screaming as the sirens can be heard.  
\---  
??? ??, 1989

"I'm sorry..."

The raven haired man looks at them, listening. He could see the way she shivers by seeing the rain growing stronger outside the pizzaria. Sighing, he removes his cloak and wraps it on her body." You'll be fine-"  
\---  
March 2, 1979  
"Hey!" A pink haired boy groans as he takes a seat next to a sad blonde haired girl. He looks at her eyes as she hides it behind her hair." We should get going... We don't want your father to be mad at us,"

She then looks up with tearful eyes and a bandaged on her left cheek, which Natsu notices at first." What happened? How-"

"I'm fine, Natsu. Just being clumsy is all..." She smiles then winces in pain, which Natsu just squints at her." Are you sure?"

She nods." I mean, I hit my uh... Cheek against my father's table so... Yeah,"

"Did he got mad?"

"He scolded me. Then uh... Bandaged my cheek since mother wasn't around,"

"Oh... You should better be careful then. You got me worried!"

Then the girl was blinking her eyes then giggles. Natsu smiles back as he ruffles her hair." Hey!"

"You got me worried is what you did! Don't do that again!"

She smiles and laughs." I won't."

"So want some ice cream, my treat?"

"Sure!"

The two then laughs not even acknowledging a presence of another blonde haired girl." I thought that you won't leave me behind, you promise me. I thought you liked me... I thought you trusted me," then she flinches when she sees her paper with a golden star being dropped on the grass. Then she sobs as she rubs her bandaged cheek,hoping to ease the pain.

"Why?"


	10. Chapter 9

October 7, 1976

Gildarts just sulks on the table as he works on the animatronics. He sighs as he drops a screw from the table." Damn it!" He mutters to himself as he picks it up and works on it.

"Why did you have to die, Cana?" He looks at the suit. A brown bear...

"I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?" Another voice whispers behind him as he turns around to see Zeref leaning against the doorframe.

"Why are you here, Dragneel?" He asks him, not looking at him while working on the robot." Can't someone visit some sad lonely man that who lost a child?" He casually says making Gildarts stop.

"What?"

"Just give yourself a break... You look like hell,"

"I've already been in hell... Also why the fuck did you say that?" Gildarts whispers as he glares at Zeref.

"Oh... You know... Tragic right? Since no one knows what happened to your little girl?"

"You weren't there..." He mutters at him.

"I wasn't but-"

"You weren't inside..."

"OK... But then again, still wondering who-"

Then Gildarts says something that made Zeref to shut the fuck up." But I still remembered how you read that blueprint... After that you went missing when I called you in... I could say that would be you right?"

"You're just having delusions... You should-"

"Dragneel. Talk to me and answer it,"

"I might be the one behind it... But what are you going to do if I did," Zeref whispers as he slowly exits the room.

"Making sure the hell has a place for you," Gildarts whispers as he throws a wrench at Zeref hitting him on the shoulder.

"Damn it!" With that Zeref runs off without letting Gildarts chasing him.

"Fuck!" Gildarts growls to himself, hoping that he could destroy everything that he made with him. But how?

"I need to find it and gather it all together first... Does that mean I have to wait?" He whispers.

"By letting all of us chase each other in circles... In a labyrinth... Does that work? By creating a monster in it and burn it into the ground... Maybe..."

"Maybe"

"I should wait..."  
\---  
"It's no surprise why..."

"Is that so?"

"I could see why, but I think this is just a chip or-"

"Chips are the fictional ones-"

"I understand but seems like we've told behind the old ones... Our Story... So corny,"

"You're fucking weird,"  
\---  
"A waiting game... Huh? Clive that's a game for me. I could literally dance with that suit for you," Zeref chuckles to himself as he drinks his drink while tweaking on the Funtimes.

"That would be fun," he said with a smirk." I could pretty much say that Ballora is nice at... Wait. Hold on,"


	11. Chapter 10

??? ??, ????

"That's inappropriate!"

"But-"

"Please how could you say that she's child-friendly?"

"Ballet tits,"

"FUCKING NO!"  
\---  
July 19, 1977

Zeref sweats uncomfortably during the interview with a board member as he looks at him in the eyes.

"I believe that we should start with the interview then... Mr. Dragneel," he says in a calm voice as the interview begin.

"I could say a lot with this interview that the design choices are pristine and complicated, could be it?"

"Indeed," Zeref smiles as the board member smiles back.

The two were in silent for awhile until," Are you certain that these things were completely safe? Considering that these animatronics were big and plastic..."

"Uh-"

"Made of metal, for the correction. Due to how different they are as opposed to them. Your business partner's creations?" He continued as Zeref thinks of how to answer this. He fidgets with his fingers, wondering how to say something, anything that could come out in a wise and professional manner.

"A creation, made to be more sturdy and advanced. These were all made by myself," Zeref confidently answers it with a smug smile.' Even though, he helps me with this,'

The board member shakes his head, causing Zeref to drop his smile.' What?!'

"I'm certain that those are what you've been thinking but," he looks at him, as he reads the blueprints." Are you certain about these things?" He emphasizes the word 'things' as he shows Zeref the blueprints of the robot, the robotic clown.

He nods as the board member shakes his head." No,"

Zeref frowns and replies with,"What, do you mean no?"

"I mean... Are you sure about this one? Robot's like these... Are pretty much complex-"

"Mind telling me on why? Not the what?"

The board member coughs and looks at him.

"There’s no doubting what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those." He said in a calm, patient voice enough to make Zeref sweat and look around to think and find the right answers.

'Great. Back to square one huh?' He thoughts as he coughs." She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream," he said with a hint of smugness hoping that this could impress the board member.

Then the board member sighs and says," With all due respect, those aren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr Dragneel."

Zeref's smug drops as he looks at him in a despicable manner." What makes you think of it?" He says.

The board members sighs once again," I already said those words before I repeat myself, didn't I?"

Then he continues," If they're for entertainment like you said. They're even advanced and state-of-the-art but I'm not sure if these machines would be safe let alone... Safe within six feet next to a child."

"They are!" Zeref calmly says as he grits his teeth.

The board member sighs and leaves," I could say that for you... But I don't think you should listen to your egotism there Mr. Dragneel."

Then Zeref just looks at him as he hears the door shut." Damn it,"  
\---  
October 7, 1979

He looks at the suit in horror as he sees something inside of it...

'Is this real?'

'No... We'll just pretend that day never end,'  
\---  
October 7, 1995

Rahkeid listens in dread, he could hear everything clearly as he sits there shaking... He looks at his hands and grabs a photo from his pocket.

He sighs as he looks at the photo of Elizabeth... Hours taken before that happened.

He could feel the tears pouring out as he sobs quietly.

"Something happened when there was one,"

Then he grits his teeth as he looks at the photo in sadness.

August 8, 1997

The figure looks at him, glaring..." Is this why you came there... To be with me?"

Another one sighs as they covers their mouth with a surgical mask," I came for you true... But you tried to kill me."

Then the figure laughs," I need you... So that we-"

"There's no 'we' in that amalgamation that you made-"

"Or was it because ***** told you that, not him." They growl at them, emphasizing the word 'him' like a venom in their mouth.

"He missed you," they mutter as they sigh looking at them." Oh so he cares, huh?"

"He cares about you!"

"No... He doesn't! I spent my life underground for almost two decades! That's the same years this wretched pizzaria was around then slowly crumbles to the ground like a building slowly losing its foundation! Oh, it's foundation is crumbling but money is all they care right?! They try to cover out deaths and these tragedies like a box without a key to find!" They yells at them as they sigh.

"If I did... Then try go to that building then..." They groan as they stand up and left them alone...

They just grit there teeth and slam something against the wall, causing it to break.

"Damn it!"

"God fucking damnit!"


	12. Chapter 11

October 17, 1978

A pink-haired boy sighs as he looks at the rainy weather from the outside. He looks at his old teacher with a sigh as he listens.' Lizzy is probably waiting for me to play with her tea parties later, I bet.' He thoughts to himself, looking at the blonde with green eyes that matches his, seating beside him.

"Natsu?" The boy named Natsu looks at the blonde as she writes him a note.

'Can we play an RPG game, instead?'

Natsu looks at her as she looks at him with puppy eyes. Before he could react he heard the bell rang.

"Ok, kids. Classes are dismissed! I hope that you kids better stay safe!" The teacher says named Hilda with a smile as her students packed up and leave.

Natsu puts on his hoodie as he waits for Zeref or Rahkeid to pick the two of them up but they didn't within 15 minutes. He even had to ready his umbrella as Elizabeth races up to him cause she clumsily trips on her way to catch up with him." Ready to go?"

She nods as they walk home together.  
\---  
The two were walking home silently, since there house is just a 20 minute walking distance.

Elizabeth looks at Natsu as he carries the big black umbrella with beautiful fiery designs on. She was about to speak about the game when she sees him, staring at something.

"Natsu?" She speaks first as he stands there staring at the ground.

He stops to see a blue ribbon with stars on the ground, picking it up as he inspects it." Strange," he mutters.

"What's so strange there pinky?" Natsu and Elizabeth almost jumps from their skin and looks around to see his best frenemy Gray Fullbuster, clad only in his boxers.

Gray is a raven haired boy that who is around the same age as Natsu. Chill as ice, which contrast Natsu's fiery personality. Yeah, talk about these two that who constantly don't get along well, considering that they have to deal with Natsu's cousin, Erza. That's just the playful rivalry between them, but they always have each others back.

" What the heck are you doing?! Almost naked in a rainy weather of October!" He yells as Gray shrugs.

"Geez... What happened to the loud obnoxious flamebrain that I knew in kindergarten?" He sighs, rubbing his forehead as his friend groans. He then smiles when he sees Elizabeth beside him." Who's this?"

"It's uh-" Natsu was then cut off when she speaks." Elizabeth Natsumi Dragneel, you may call me Elizabeth though," she smiles shyly as Gray sighs.

"I can't believe that Natsu is walking home with a girl, a blondie to be exact!" Gray laughs as they continue to walk.

"That's my niece, Gray," the boy then shrieks when he hears that.

"Niece?! But you-"

"It's complicated... So mind if me and Elizabeth should head home now or we won't go to Freddy's tomorrow cause I don't want the sneeziness," he grins as the two say their goodbyes to him.  
\---  
After changing into a new set of clothes, the two were sitting there on the bed, staring at the window instead." So... How's your day been even though we share the same classroom?" He says awkwardly, trying to start a conversation like an angsty teen in one of those voices that his brother been working on.

"I don't know... Pretty, uh..."

Natsu waits as she tries to think of any words." I think, I just bumped into a girl though," she says, scratching her head as he looks at her.

"Did you apologize?" He says as she nods." Good... So is there anything else, before we could start... Playing with the rain?" He asks as she nods." Sleep! Ice cream!" She says as she plops down on her bed, drooling.

Natsu sighs as he falls asleep on the floor.  
\---  
Zeref groans, trying to call his old friend, Gildarts. He's been trying to call him for almost a year but still nothing.

"Damn it!" He yells as he drops the phone and goes to work on the rest of the animatronics." You're just fucking lucky that after Fredbear's was closed, yours were still here, standing!"

He continues to fix every bit of it, listening to the sounds of machinery, humming.

"Why won't he call back to me?!" He groans to himself. Zeref then, wonders why.  
\---  
March 2, 1977

Zeref is sitting on the couch, reading a news about what's going on at this time of the day. Knowing that Rahkeid is off to the elementary school, alongside with his sister and uh- Natsu. He sometimes boggles his mind that he had a younger brother that who is 24 years younger than him.

'I can't believe that Father would willingly fuck someone,' he says in his head as the doorbell rings. He gets up and opens the door to see Gildarts standing in front of him, staring at him.

"Why are you here, and it's been so long since we last seen each other," he says as the older man just glares at him." As if you're a friend to me..."

"I could be your friend but I only said 'if,' my friend. As if you have proof that I did it," he says as he sits down on the couch, like some evil businessman, petting a cat, except he grabs a rag-looking rabbit plush and pets it, like a pet.

"I've been mourning for it, I don't have anything else to say about you. You went... I don't even know where you were that time," Gildarts says as Zeref scoffs.

" But could you at least just-" Zeref says trying to interrupt what his friend tries to say but fails." You... Can't."

He shuts up as closes his mouth and throws the plush somewhere." You can't excuse yourself Dragneel... You can't excuse yourself for doing something such as that... You can say what you think about me even if we're friends or not." Gildarts says as Zeref scowls with irritation.

"Why are you accusing me, your old friend?" Zeref laughs it off as he glares at him." I might be unstable for condemning you Zeref without evidence in hell ,but you walk off somewhere during the anniversary of our business," He says as Zeref is silent." It's raining, you're dripping and Cana is out there, exploring that place and she knows that, there's wrong. My daughter is smarter than you think,"

"Why are you that suspicious of me? Because of the blueprints? Or because you're losing your trust in me cause of my own," Zeref says as Gildarts scowls." I heard about the interview, there's a lot with that one,"

Zeref sighs and mutters," I wasn't accepted caused I don't know why he won't accept it! Is it because they're deadly but they're not! It's just bullshit-"

"The board member said that it can kill a child. I can't trust you fully but there is going to be a problem of yours if you didn't fix it. I'm still not gonna accept that you didn't knew what happened. This is literally a labyrinth if you think of it," with that he left, leaving Zeref alone in his house.

"A maze of ours, Gildarts... It won't end, not until we make mistakes... I bet she's sleeping peacefully right?"


	13. Chapter 12

October 18, 1978

Gray is sighing is he sits on the floor, listening to the sounds of Toreador March echoing the room. He's been living here for three years now, especially in the house of his guardian Ur.

He still remembers the incident on that cold day in Wisconsin, as it is like any normal day in winter until.

He gets up from the floor and grabs his bag, off to leave the house without a goodbye from anyone. After all, he still blames himself for losing his parents and guardian to the same person that killed them.

It surely is freezing on that day. They could hear the loud chatter of the weather forecast that the storm would get stronger as

'I'm pretty sure Ultear didn't mind me leaving without a goodbye. I mean she's the oldest in the house but... She doesn't care for as long as I got home safe.'

He groans as he walks faster until he bumps into someone else." Hey!" He yells but stops to see a shy blue-haired girl hiding her face underneath that big blue hat." Are you ok? I'm sorry! Do you need um-"

"I'm fine..." she looks at him in the eyes with those ocean blue colors staring at him, with shyness.

"Ok... But I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok. It was an accident... And-"

"Juvia!" A voices calls the girl's name out as she quickly straightens herself." Jellal!" She yells at the blue haired boy with a birthmark on his face that who is running toward her, concern is written on his face.

"Juvia, are you crazy?! Are you injured anywhere?! Did he hurt you-" he asks her as she giggles and smiles." I'm fine, Jellal... He didn't mean to, it was an accident,"

Gray just awkwardly waves at the two as the boy named Jellal glares at him." I'm sorry for bumping your sister... It was an accident, I swear!"

Jellal just nods and grabs her hand, dragging her gently as he takes her somewhere." Jellal! Where are we-"

"We have school you know, I could see you are eyeing this boy and I don't want you to be heartbroken at a young age!" He groans as his sister yells his name.

Gray blushes and walks away, embarrassed by the scenario. He sighs as sees Natsu and Erza waiting for him." You do know that we have a new friend to play with!" Natsu yells as Erza chuckles." Sure, not until she left the school cause of your recklessness alongside with Gray, Natsu."

"Hey!" The two boys yell as Erza glares at them playfully." What? It's true though. Anyway, let's go."

The three then go to the classroom that they're in.

Gray sighs and whispers to himself,"Tomorrow is going to be another day, if this won't be bad... Right?"


	14. Chapter 13

"Jellal!" Juvia pouts at her older sibling as they proceed to sit at their assigned chairs, next to each other." I know, I know... But I'm just making sure that you weren't hurt, ok..."

'Especially that incident at that pizzaria-... Mom forbids us anymore. All I remember were those rumors and she passed away, a month later... Now it's just me, Juvia and her uncle. I even remember that we were just here, cause we were lucky enough to be sent by him... I mean we're stuck in the bankruptcy either... Why?' he grumbles as he looks up to see his sister talking to that same guy with a lovestruck look on her face.

'Puppy love,'

Then he sees a scarlet-haired girl staring at him from his peripheral vision." You seem so protective about her, she's safe with us," he looks up to see the same girl, now smiling at him." You're Jellal Fernandez, right?"

Jellal just nods and sighs..." Yeah, we just live here for like 1973... Pretty small for a town,"

"Yeah, ain't it all fun to be here when you often here strange rumors though,"

"What?"

"Nothing... Anyway, nice to meet you, Jellal," she then smiles and walks away to where she could talk to them.

"I heard that we will have a new classmate in here?"

"What's with them anyway? Do they want to spend time with our toys?! Then yes, if they're girls! Oh my gosh!"

He sighs as he grabs a book to read about Celestial bodies, silently.

"Jellal is always a fan of cosmology but I hope he could get along with someone else," he could hear Juvia blabbering about it as he groans.

"Really?"

"That's nice cause he's quiet unlike you,"

"Yeah, I've been having some-"

The door opens as the principal enters the room." Children, I would like you to meet Lucy Heartfilia."

The room went silent.


	15. Chapter 14

Everyone stares at the blonde as she fiddles with the hem of her blouse.

"This is your new friend, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope that you guys get along, or maybe invite her at Freddy's," the teacher says as she goes on like usual.

Erza snickers and looks at her friends, patting Natsu's back as he glares at her." Erza?!"

"Why so quiet? I don't remember you being this quiet-"

"What do you mean?" He asks her as she shrugs." We're going to invite her to Freddy's then if she likes to-"

"Are you sure, Erza? I mean, a newcomer in Hurricane... A simple area of Utah, really?" He asks her as she laughs.

"Try it! I bet that you want to be friends with someone... New in her,"

"Sure... But, do you want those strawberry pizza? They're gross-" he mutters as she glares at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing..."  
\---  
"Hey!" A pinkette pops out of nowhere in front of the blonde as she looks at him." Hey... Natsu, right?" She smiles at him, he only nods at her, laughing awkwardly then glares behind him.

Erza glares back as she listens with Gray." Freddy's... Yeah," she smiles as she hears those.

'How could anyone reject Freddy's? Those are delicious-"

"Friends... You mean them?" Erza almost died on the inside as she hears those words.'Busted...'

"They're cool even though they're weird, Luce-"

"What? But my name is Lucy-"

"What, did I say that?! Luce! But it's a cool nickname?!" Natsu yells, feeling awkward about the whole situation as Lucy just laughs.

"You're cute... I bet we can play alongside with Plue..." She smiles as she goes to the playground, leaving Natsu standing like a dumbstruck dork.

"Wow..." Erza returns to normal as she looks at Natsu." Seems like you made a friend... A new member of the gang!"

"Why, we are cool Erza?" He laughs as she sighs.

"Alright, you win... Let's go,"  
\---  
It is around afternoon when they saw Lucy heading towards Freddy's as Gray, Natsu and Erza greets her.

"So, you're Lucy right?" Gray asks her as she nods." Right this way... Also Freddy Fazbear is awesome, right?!"

Natsu glares at him and say," Foxy is the best! Freddy is just a mascot-"

"Alright then prove it!"

"Sure!"

Then the two argue on who is better as Lucy stands there awkwardly. Erza sighs and grabs her hand." Don't worry... They're all idiots- Jellal!" She stands there as she sees Jellal and Juvia, staring at her.

"Hey, Erza-"

"Hey! Hey! My friends... Why have a nice talk with the rest of us in here, ey!"

Gray and Natsu stop arguing then agree as they run off to enter Freddy's.

Jellal, Lucy and Erza sighs as they enter, Juvia just chase at Gray with a giddy laughter as the noise of fun echoes around them.

However, despite the joy, a blonde teen just scoffs and leaves the room.

Zeref from the distance, sighs and leaves also to talk to him. Then he stops to see his daughter, staring at Natsu as he left.

"This is fun, right? Gildarts..."  
\---  
??? ??, ????

'Maybe this is the introduction... I bet you'll understand why we should know how we've met each other... Maybe Freddy's is a great place isn't it?'


	16. Epilogue

??? ??, 1981

A black figure stares from the distance, looking at the group of children having fun with each other.

They always come back, treating each other like family... Since 1978...

'Is that the year?' They thought, reminiscing those warmth that feels cold now

If they only wanted to feel those days back... With him.

'Father...'

They sigh as they feels themselves crying once again.

'Why am I crying over nothing? Why?'

They wipe those tears and listen to those laughter. It's joyful yet melancholic to hear...

"Tell me father, why I am here? Do you still remember me? Father..." They mutter as they leave the room.  
\---  
"Huh?" Juvia looks at the opened door from the distance as Jellal looks at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asks her as she shakes her head.

"Nothing..." She mutters as she takes another bite, still staring at the door.  
\---  
The figure sighs removing their mask as they have lock eyes with the same blue haired girl.

'At least, you can float away, like balloons...'


End file.
